Shipping Sank
Shipping Sank is the second episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) season 3 and the twenty-seventh episode of the loud house (Aware Universe). Plot Walter and Leni are both suffering after their breakup from the TV special. Sumnary The episode begins two days after the loud House TV special where Leni and Walter break up. As Leni is at her locker when she is surrounded by a few of her fans as They begged her to get back together with Walter, but she replied that after what happened they might not even be friends. Meanwhile as Walter is looking up his blog, he discovered that his fandom had decrease 20%, due to most of his fans being Leni X Walter fans. Suddenly he bumped into a few of his female fans who wanted to ask him out since he no longer dating Leni but he decline as he is not ready to go on dates again. The next day as the loud family are given more fanmail, Leni received more letters of fans wanting her to get back together with Walter. Meanwhile back at Walter's house, Walter has received three types of mail; from his his fans who want him back together with Leni, haters who angry that he and her broke up and female fans who send him gift just so he could go out with them. His sister tried to convince him to reply on one of the dates but he rejected the idea as it's too soon for him to start dating again. Later as Leni head to the mall to do some shopping to get her mine off of Walter, she spotted him near the arcade and tried to hi from him as he turned around. Later as Walter headed to the comic book store, he sees Leni coming out from her favorite store, and hid behind a section of unsold merchandise. The couple of weeks later, Walter and Leni are called into the producers office as he order them to get back together as the studio have gotten large amount of both email and written letters froms their fans, he got ao much emails that he had to buy 3 new computers and each of them crashed because of the emails. After refusing to get back together, the producer decided to give Walter a choice; get back together with Leni or he's off the show. After having a quick flashback of what Leni did that caused The Break-Up the producer officially fired Walter from the show. A few hours later news get out that caused mass hysteria to the fans had they couldn't believe the guy who saved the loud family has been kicked off the show because of the break up. During the past few months each episode began to lose viewers, to the point where it reached below from the seven-digit numbers to six digit numbers. Feeling that this could be the end of the loud house, The Producers decide to make this episode the last episode of the series. During an episode where the family are in a dangerous particulate, which involve them being trapped at sea, Walter arrived with a speed boat that he rented from his last paycheck and rescue the family. As the family think Walter for saving them from the imminent Doom, Leni approached him and apologized of what she did and admit that she still loves him, Afterwards she and Walter kissed and got back together. The next day as it was so that the Lost at Sea episode has broken the record for more views than any other loud House episode and the studio decide tonot cancel the loud house, even rehiring Walter back on the show after it was announced at him and Leni are back together. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes